Flirt
by lepomme
Summary: One-Shot Toph wasn't one to waste time with the rules of courtship Toph/Zuko


My first Avatar one shot dedicated to the shipping of Toko :3 Enjoy and hopefully I'll get better at being in character and writing out plots XD Toph just seemed like the kind to be forward in what she wanted to get XD

Anyways enjoy :3

le pomme!

Flirt

"I think Zuko is kind of cute in that stubborn pouty kind of way,"

Katara turned to her friend arching an eyebrow as they sat watching Zuko train Aang, "Zuko? Cute?"

Toph frowned her brow knitting together before she nodded, "Yeah I guess your right....cute isn't the word I was looking for...." the earthbender grinned then, "Sparky has a very fine fine form,"

The water bender nearly fell over at what Toph was saying, "What? Toph this isn't like you to comment about a boy like that!"

"What? Just because I don't want to dress up and act all girly girly like you doesn't mean I don't like boys. Especially muscular fire princes that for all I care about are single," Toph said leaning back slightly.

Katara sighed, "He has a girlfriend Toph I believe,"

"Girlfriends are temporary Katara. Are you perhaps trying to talk me out of it so you can keep Zuko all to yourself?" Toph grinned wide feeling Katara's heart speed up and she bet there was a nice blush to her face.

"I do not like that stubborn prideful boy!" Katara hissed angrily, "Why would you say that?"

"Oh my mistake. You like Aang," Toph yawned a bit watching the two down below trade blows feeling some of the heat rising from the fire bending, "Soooooo you are one hundred percent sure you don't want Zuko?"

The water bender nodded scowling, "I don't think it matters who I like but yes I don't like Zuko,"

"Well then that is all settled I'll go see if I can get the sparkling princess to see me as perhaps his new palace squeeze," Toph said getting to her feet.

Katara's mouth dropped open a bit her eyes wide, "You aren't serious!? Zuko is four years older then you!"

Toph shrugged, "And? Age doesn't matter much when you get older and girls have gotten married at age of fifteen or so. Besides," she paused smiling a bit, "I like him. His voice...something about it is like an attraction. Besides no offense Katara? But fire and water only makes a lot of steam,"

Before the water bender could say anything Toph was already making her way down to where the two boys where finishing up smiling wide looking like she was up to something. Aang greeted her with a pleasant smile, "Hey Toph! What brings you down here? I thought you and Katara where going to be making dinner?"

"Nah. Didn't feel like it. I want to talk to Zuko," Toph said crossing her arms still smiling wide but not applying any tact to her approach. Zuko blinked and looked over at her in confusion not sure what the little earth bender was really up too.

"Oh," Aang replied but before he could say another word Toph cut in, "you can go help her. I bet she would love the quality time and a pair of hands to help out. I need to speak with sparky,"

Zuko frowned slightly at the nickname crossing his own arms. Aang smiled brightly and nodded his head, "That sounds fine to me! I'll see you two at dinner time!" He gave a small wave before taking off with thoughts of getting close to Katara even if it was just preparing the evening meal.

Toph didn't turned away from Zuko but came up to him holding her ground like the earth that was her element, "So Zuko," she began, "Are you single?"

Zuko arched an eyebrow at her the corner of his mouth twitching ever so slightly, "And what if I am?"

"Oh I don't know," Toph put her hands behind her head looking up at the blue sky and the rapidly setting son, "Maybe I can fix that for you?"

The banished prince could only smirk at that statement," Are you flirting with me?"

"Flirting? Oh no not me, " Toph said grinning wide, "You are either going to be my boyfriend or I'm going to beat off all the competition myself!" she punctuated the statement by pounding her fist in the opposite palm, "Like I told Katara, you have a fine form,"

She felt his heart beat go up a bit and he shifted slightly. His expression was one of slight shock, amusement, and perhaps something else was swimming around in his eyes but she couldn't see that. Toph put her hands on her hips moving closer so there was only a few centimeters apart, "Your voice is very nice. Hard to place but something about it I like,"

The blind girl lifted her hands and ran her fingers over his face causing him to tense up, "What...what are you doing?"

"Oh keep quite Sparky. I'm mapping out your face. I don't know what you look like really. I want to though," she felt up his warm cheeks moving gently over the scar on his face, and up into his hair grinning a bit as she ruffled it, "You have soft hair Zuko,"

"....thanks?" he looked very confused as the earth bender girl came onto him so forward. He wasn't sure how to respond or what to do. Usually the girls always wanted him to make the first move. He was usually the fire raging forth. Now though he was a flickering flame surrounded by earth keeping him to a hearth.

"So are you single still Zuko?" Toph asked dropping her hands from his face.

Zuko sighed and ran his own hand through his hair looking nervous with a slight tinge of a blush gracing his cheeks, "....do I have a choice?"

Toph laughed and stood up on her tip toes planting a quick kiss on his cheek, "Not anymore boyfriend," She whispered before stepping away and turning away, "Now lets hurry up before they send a search party after us and you better sit next to me,"

The fire bender smirked a bit and gave a mock bow, "Yes dear. Whatever you say," he teased before following her.

Toph laughed and gave his arm a punch, "See this can work. You just have to learn that I'm in charge sparky and it will all work out. Fire and earth mix well together. We make volcanoes,"

The two shared a laughed walking shoulder to shoulder back to the others as the sun slipped finally behind the hills.


End file.
